From GB-A-2198681 a device for reducing paper is known, wherein the paper to be shredded is passed, via a conveyor belt 50, between two rollers provided with cutting blades, one roller being disposed above the other. When this known device is used for reducing a relatively thick bundled stack of papers, such as for example a bundled stack of bank notes, this bundle will become stuck between the rollers provided with cutting blades. The conveyor belt will push more and more paper against the rollers, which will even accelerate the jamming of the rollers.